A Time and Place For Love
by Summer Blossom
Summary: The Jonas Brothers travel to Miami for a concert tour and find out love can change you in many ways.Sorry.I know it's not in the correct category, but I though Disney might be a good place put it since they performed on it.Second chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: In Miami

1Chapter 1----In Miami!

Nick Jonas stepped out from the tour bus and into the sunny state. Shielding

his eyes with his hands to avoid the sunny glare, he walked towards Joe and Kevin

Jonas, his brothers. He admired his luck. Being famous had it's advantages. He got

to travel to some pretty cool places. Not to mention that he got to travel with his

brothers, which was even cooler.

"So, where are we heading too?"Nick asked, even thought he knew the answer

from hearing it so many times.

"Straight to the hotel. We can chill there for a bit, then later, we head over and start

practicing for tomorrow's concert."said Kevin. Ah. Music to Nick's ears. _This is _

_great, _he thought. Now he can relax for a bit and explore.

They waited for their cab and piled into it. Nick, of course, got the window, but

Kevin and Joe were used to this and didn't mind. Joe had the other window this

time, and he looked outside, admiring the beautiful scenery surrounding them. The

sun was shining brilliantly, the sky was a pretty deep blue, and it was hectic with

all the activities one could think of. Kids were playing on the beach, teens like him

were walking around with their friends, and adults were just talking.

They suddenly came to a halt, showing that they arrived to their destination. After

getting the key, signing numerous autographs for fans and some pictures, and a dog

incident on Kevin's shoe, they got to the suite. Nick jumped on top of his bed and

sighed deeply. "So much has happened and it's not even the day of the concert!" he

exclaimed."I know, right?" said Joe."Sometimes, I just wish we wouldn't be

chased around like this." said Kevin. Nick sighed again. They were in Miami, and

they were locked up. Was he the only one who saw that was wrong?

Nick got up and looked outside the window. He gasped silently as he looked

outside. A girl about his age was walking around, alone, and was admiring every

single scenery outside. Nick couldn't help but think she was cute. His heart felt

funny. It was rare for him to fall for someone that quick. But it was different this

time."Bye guys!" he said as he raced outside, running to the girl that captured his

heart.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Sudden Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't not own the Jonas Brothers. Really...I can't believe you guys

would think that...

**Author's Note:** The rest of the story will be in different people's POV. I'll tell you who it is each chapter. This chapter will be Nick's POV.

Chapter 2: Sudden Love

I ran up to her, trying to think of what to say. Most people would think I

would be good at this, but the truth is, well...I suck at talking to girls. It seems as if

everything I say leaves a negative remark. Well, not today. I was not going to mess

up today. I cached up to her, and she turned around. She was very cute, indeed.

Oh, boy. This was going to be hard. "Oh. Hi" she said with a smile. "Uhhh...Hi." I

said, trying not to stutter. She looked at me strangely, and I could tell that she was

trying to find something out about me. After a looonnnggg moment of silence, she

finally said "Hey...aren't you one of the Jonas Brothers?" she asked me.

"Uhhh...Yeah." I said, expecting her to scream in joy like any other girl. But no.

She didn't. Instead, she just said a simple "Cool." "What's your name?" I asked

her, trying so hard not to blush. "Belle. Oh, and don't tell me yours. I already know

it. Your Nick, the adorable one." she said, giving me a sly grin. I winced. I was

always the adorable. Girls always thought that Joe and Kevin were cute. Oh, but

not me. I was always the adorable one. It made me feel as if I was a baby being

cooed at. I decided to change the conversation, not wishing to talk about it.

"Hey..It's my first time being in Miami. Do you think you could show me around?"

I asked her. "Sure" she said with a giggle. As hard as I tried not to, I couldn't help

but blush as she grabbed my hand.

We went to the park, looking at all the people there. It was beautiful

compared to the one in our hometown. I was still getting use to the warm feeling I

felt when she held my hand when she ran forward to the swings. I had to run twice

as hard so I wouldn't fall. I felt a shiver run through my spine. Thought it may

seem silly, I kinda had a fear of the swings ever since I fell from it when I was

little. Yet, when we got on it, I wasn't afraid like I thought I would be. I knew it

was because of Belle. I could hear her laughter next to me. She was having so

much fun. Next up were the monkey bars, then the slide, then finally a stop at the

ice cream truck. It was fairly light when we started walking home, and I had

forgotten the other places of Miami I could have seen. We were walking towards

the hotel, hand in hand, when a couple of older guys walked in front of us."Well,

well, well. It looks as if two little lovebirds had a fun day. Why don't we end it?"

he said, shooting his arms towards Belle in a fist. I gasped and stepped in front of

her in time to receive the blow. I staggered, but didn't fall down. "If your going to

hurt us, hurt me, not her." I said. I wasn't going to let them hurt Belle. I tried to

punch one of them, but they walked out of the way in time. "Is that all you got?

You much more weak than your stupid girlfriend here".I felt anger explode. I could

take a guy calling me weak, but now he was calling Belle stupid? That was just

crossing the line. I punched that guy so hard that he fell. His friends left him in the

dust. Good. Now he was paying for what he said. I grabbed Belle's hand and ran.

When we got to a safe place I let go of her hand . I looked at her. She was shaking

from fear. "It's ok. It's going to be alright." I said to her, stroking her cheek softly.

Suddenly, she leaned forward and gently kissed me. It was soft, yet passionate.

"Thank you." she whispered in my ear. I felt warm and comforted. My eyes held

passion for her." Come one. You can come to the hotel with me." I said, taking her

hand and walked with her back to our suite.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Hatred for Her

1Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers...how 'bout this. I'll let you know when I own custody of them...which is never...

Author's Note: This chapter will be from Joe's POV. I'll try to make it interesting.

After Nick left, I exchanged a confused look with my brother, Kevin. He

seemed confused as well. Nick leaving reminded me of how bored I was. I looked

at the watch. We had about 3 hours to relax and then we had to go out for our

concert practice. What to do? I turned on the tv and started to watch a

documentary on JFK. Eventually, I fell asleep. When I woke up, Kevin wasn't

there. I found a note he left. It said:

_Dear Joe:_

_I went over to the lounge in the hotel out of boredom. I'll be back in time for concert practice. See you then._

_ Love, Kevin_

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Nick hadn't come back yet. I wondered where he

was. I walked over to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at it and my

mouth dropped. It was 8:00 PM. Time for concert practice. I rushed to get my

clothes off and took a shower. After almost tripping to the clothes laid on my bed, I

managed to dress up. Kevin was just walking in thought the door. He was already

dressed up. "Good to see you woke up." he said. I looked around. Still no sign of

Nick. "God. Where is he?" I said. Just as I finished putting on my shirt, he walked

in through the door...while holding the hand of a girl. "Who is she?" asked

Kevin. "Her name's Belle. Umm...guys, do you think she could get free tickets to

the concert?" I sighed. "Nick. You know we can't do that." "Please?" he begged,

giving me his infamous puppy dog pout. Ugh. Not that. Anything but that. "Fine."

I said with a sight, giving her a ticket. "Thanks, you guys." he said, giving each of

us a hug. I could see Belle smiling. Kevin chuckled a bit. I frowned. What did Nick

like so much about her? She didn't look so special. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get

ready. You were almost late." I said, impatiently. He nodded and Belle sat on a

chair nearby. Kevin took me by my arm and led me out to the hallway. "Man, what

is your problem?" he said to me. "My problem is that Nick can't just ask us for tickets just like that" he said with a snap of his fingers. " Dude, can't you tell he

likes her? She's going to think that you hate her." he said, glaring at me. "Good" I

said back, glaring at him, I walked back into the suite, mad. I wasn't usually this

mean. In fact, I was a big softie. But it made me mad that Nick could find love so

fast. No. It wasn't love. Not at all. After Nick finished changing, we headed over to

our taxi and headed to our location. Concert practice was good for me, but with

Belle there, I was in a lousy mood. After it started, I could stand her. She cheered,

even thought it was just her there. Kevin and Nick laughed with her, but I didn't. I

tried concentrating on my parts. When practice finished, I didn't speak, and the

rest of them were wise to not talk to me. During the ride back to the hotel, they

talked about nonsense, as usual. Everyone was having a good time...that is,

everyone but me. No. I just wanted her to leave. When we arrived, Nick scribbled

his cell phone number on a piece of paper and she left back to her home. Good.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4:Quick Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers..Jeesh...

A/N: This chapter will be from Kevin's POV. Yay!

Chapter 4: Quick Crush

After concert practice and Belle left, I pulled Nick to the side and whispered, "Hey..Don't listen to Joe. I think he's a bit jealous..." Nick nodded and grinned.

I grinned back and the walked to my bed, laying on it and closing my eyes. I thought of my afternoon with _her. _I could remember her so clearly:

_Flashback:_

_After leaving Joe a letter, I walked to the lounge and started to read my book, "Lord of The Flies". All of a sudden, I could feel a tap of my _

_shoulders. I jumped slightly, but calmed down that the one who was behind me was a pretty girl, about my age. "Escusame, pero me puedes _

_decirmer donde ta my cuarto?" she said, obviously in Spanish. "I gave her a strange look. "Oh. No saves espanol?_" _I looked at her strangely _

_again. "Sorry..I thought you did. I said, can you please tell me where my room is?" Oh! Now I understood. "I'm sorry, but you need to go to the _

_manager for that information." I said to her, pointing to the front desk. "Thanks you." she said to me. I could hear the accent she had. I could feel _

_a blush come to me as I looked her over. "So pretty.." I murmured. "Hey...I was wondering, if we could, you know, hang out sometime?" I asked _

_her as she started walking. "Yeah, sure. I'd love to." she said with a cute giggle. "Ok." I said as I wrote my cell phone number on her hand. I c_

_hecked my watch after she left and saw_ _that I needed to hurry. I managed to change in a local bathroom, then I quickly ran up the stairs._

_End Flashback_

I opened my eyes, taking a deep breath. Joe was glaring at Nick. Yep. Joe had the green eyed monster in him. I wasn't worried though. This usually left in a

couple of days. Until that, I'm going to be wise and not talk to him. I'm hoping that Nick does the same.

The next day, we had our first concert there. We played Mandy, 7:05, Underdog, and What I Go To School For. It was all very exciting, and I could see

Nick's eyes glimmer with joy as he saw Belle in the crowd. I also saw Juanita. Yep, the girl from the lounge. We met before the concert, which is where she

found out that I was a Jonas Brother:

_Flashback_

_I walked through the crowd of the fans, ears hurting from all the screams. Juanita was in the crowd too but she seemed confused. I wondered why. _

_She managed to get to me in private just before the concert. "Uh..why are you in here?" she asked me. "I'm famous.." I said quietly. Here comes _

_the screaming...Wait...no screaming. Instead, she gave me a huge hug. "Oh! I remember now. Your Kevin Jonas.." I laughed. She was so cute..I _

_could hear Joe telling me to get on stage, and after a quick goodbye, I headed upstage..._

_End Flashback_

I sang perfectly. Good thing we practiced these songs before. As we headed down stage, Nick and I were swallowed in bear hugs by the girls we met. Uh-

oh..I was afraid to look at Joe, when I did, he gave us the coldest glare... Nick looked guilty, like me. After quick hugs, talks, and a quick kiss for Nick by

Belle, we headed home. Me and Nick didn't talk to Joe for the rest of the day.

A/N: Ok. Sorry for updating this late. I just lost creativeness for this story. But, I'm back..So..R&R


End file.
